


不趁早下手是会被人NTR的

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	不趁早下手是会被人NTR的

萨贝达路过克利切的房间门口时闻到了一股非常好闻的气息。

像是隆冬的大雪天里燃烧着的木头，炽热的松木香味中夹杂了一丝冰雪的寒冷，让路过的萨贝达忍不住停下了脚步。

这里有omega发情了。

而整个庄园里除了克利切·皮尔森，再没有第二个omega。

年轻的佣兵先生有点紧张，他四处望望，现在是午休时间，除了还在游戏中的人其他都在各自房中休息。

他上前轻轻敲了敲克利切的房门：“皮尔森先生？你还好吗？”

房里没有人回应，只有一声夹杂着啜泣的尖声呻吟。

萨贝达的手僵住了。

他是个战火中浴血前行的佣兵，短短20多年的人生充斥着硝烟、残肢和alpha之间剑拔弩张的信息素。

他还是第一次亲身体验omega的信息素，原来对alpha有这么致命的吸引力。

“您没有打抑制剂吗？皮尔森先生？”他的声音大了一些，希望能隔着门传到克利切的耳中。

但应声开门的却是住在隔壁的魔术师先生瑟维·勒·罗伊。

瑟维看见萨贝达敲克利切的门，皱了下眉：“伍兹小姐呢？”

“？”萨贝达楞了，这又关伍兹小姐什么事？

瑟维大概也感觉到了空气中要命的omega香味，他头疼似的捏了下额角，掏出一个萨贝达从没见过的工具三两下打开了克利切的房门。

空气中炸开了omega的信息素，让两位单身alpha的神智差点飞了出去。

萨贝达艰难的召回理智，反手关上了门并落了锁。

床上的omega听到动静回过头，含着水雾的眼睛满满都是情欲地看了他们一眼。

瑟维快步走向床边，搂起克利切无力的腰就给了他一个深吻。

相交的唇黏黏糊糊的缠在一起，瑟维毫不犹豫的破开克利切的齿关探舌进去，强势地卷起克利切的舌头吸吮，黏答答的水声交缠着，让旁边站着的还是处男的萨贝达一张俊脸红了个彻底。

他深吸了一口空气中omega清甜的信息素，下身已经开始抬头了。

瑟维渡了点alpha信息素过去，神智不清的omega总算唤回了一点理智。

“伍兹呢？你之前不还去找了她？”瑟维温柔地抱住克利切，一下下顺着他的颈后。

听到艾玛的名字，克利切像是突然反应过来什么推开瑟维就蜷缩到床的一角。

“艾、艾玛拒、拒绝了克利切。。。”他颤抖地抱住自己因为发情期而不满叫嚣的身体，仅剩一只的蓝眼睛一片空洞的绝望。

\----------------------------------------------

克利切时刻都记得自己的发情期。

作为一个omega，在庄园中本来就处于弱势，但是克利切从来不觉得自己有哪里不如别人，打过抑制剂的自己和一个没有弱点的beta没什么不同，监管者从来都追不到他，反而会被他溜得团团转。他从不为自己的性别感到痛苦。

直到他终于藏不住自己对艾玛的爱意，想要用这种手段得到艾玛的垂怜。

今天是他的发情期，他刻意没有吃药，想用这种卑贱的方式赌最后一次。

他堵在艾玛平时去花园的那条路上，身体渐渐热了起来——他的发情期开始了。

艾玛是个alpha，对其他所有人都那么温柔，也许、也许她会愿意标记自己呢。

克利切卑怯地想着，感受到裤子渐渐湿了，连腿也开始发起抖来。他坚持不住地坐在路边蜷起了身子，渐渐沾染上欲望的蓝眼睛眼也不眨的看着空旷走廊的尽头——艾玛会来的方向。

直到他看到那双棕色的靴子停在了他跟前。

“皮尔森先生？”艾玛停住脚步，皱眉看向蜷缩成一团的克利切，他嗅到了空气中弥漫的信息素，眼神有些复杂。

“艾、艾玛。。。”克利切强忍住欲望，艰难的抬起头，“克、克利切好难受。。。求你、标、标记克利切好不好。。。”

他的眼中除了欲望，就是满满的小心翼翼的期待，自以为隐藏的很好，却一不小心就冒了出来。

艾玛欲言又止的顿了顿，她似乎在为了什么而纠结，最后却依然抬腿走向了花园。

“对不起了克利切先生，我得去照顾我的花园，更何况等下我还有一场比赛，您找别人帮你吧。”

一瞬间，克利切眼中的星星熄灭了。他蜷缩在墙边一动不动仿佛一尊雕像，静静呆了几分钟忍过了这阵热潮，才扶着墙慢慢站起身。

他已经彻底进入发情期了，常年用抑制剂压抑的身体总算尝到了苦头，现在即使是抑制剂也无法让他逃离情绪的漩涡。

可他能怎么办呢。唯一能让他脱离这种糟糕状态的人已经明确拒绝他了。

他的热情，他的爱意被一点点消磨，现在留下的只有炽烈燃烧过后的满地灰烬。

他突然觉得委屈。热潮期发的汗被空气蒸发后的凉意让他吸了吸鼻子。发情期的omega本就脆弱，而他身边却没有能安抚他的alpha。

他只能用无力的腿支撑起自己疲软的身子，一步步慢慢走回自己的房间。

\-----------------------------------------------

萨贝达忍不住了。

“皮尔森先生，请看着我。”他冲到床上抱住还在瑟瑟发抖的克利切。

“我知道您一直爱着伍兹小姐，可是她除了践踏您的爱情什么也没做，您回头看看我吧。”萨贝达抬起克利切沾染着泪水与汗水的脸，抚开他凌乱贴在额头上的发丝，轻轻留下了一个吻。

年轻的佣兵体温似乎都比别人高一点，熨帖着克利切冰凉的身体。

他空洞的眼神渐渐聚焦，缓缓移到了萨贝达的脸上，又缓缓看向瑟维。

绅士的魔术师也凑到他身边，执起他一只手，虔诚地在手背上烙下一个吻。

“克利切，我们都爱着你。”

“所以，忘了她吧。”

\-----------------------------------------------

“呜。。。。”克利切含着一根粗大的肉棒艰难地动着舌头。萨贝达的性器太过粗大，跟他那张俊俏的脸完全不搭。

此时萨贝达咬着唇看着心爱的人吸吮着自己的性器，那张胡子拉碴的脸涨得通红，连眼角都泛红了，看来是被欲望折磨的不清。

此时他裤子不翼而飞，可衬衫还皱巴巴地穿在身上，下摆将将遮住翘起的臀部，说不出的色情，而领带依然歪歪扭扭的挂在脖子上，漾出一股成熟而禁欲的色气。

克利切其实长得很好看，就算是不修边幅的样子也带着一丝成熟男人的性感。萨贝达偷偷喜欢着他很久了，看着这张被情欲激得似乎快要哭出来的脸，满心的爱意都快无处堆放到溢出来。

克利切湿热的口腔箍紧了萨贝达的肉棒。他的嘴本来就不大，被撑到极限仿佛嘴角都要裂开，内里的舌头无措的四处舔了一口，让萨贝达忍不住捧住克利切的头往里捅了几下。

“呜——”被顶到喉咙口的窒息感让克利切眯起了眼睛，眼中的水雾终于凝成了泪珠顺着脸颊滑下。他干呕着搅紧了喉咙口，却让萨贝达爽得叹了口气。

“轻点。”瑟维不赞同地看了眼急切的佣兵。他正在给克利切扩张，omega清甜的信息素已经烧得三个人都快丧失理智了，可他仍然怕克利切紧致的后穴吃不下他们的肉棒。

三根手指顺畅的在多汁的穴内抽动，克利切浑身都要被欲望烧起来了，他吐出萨贝达的性器，带着哭腔神志不清地开口：“克利切好、好难受，好想、好想要。。。求、求你们，给克利切——”

他扭着屁股去蹭瑟维，想要让自己空虚的小洞吃到梦寐以求的东西。随便谁都好，标记他吧，让他脱离这可怖的情欲。

面对心上人的求欢，瑟维当然无法拒绝。他抬起克利切的腰，偾张的性器顶在艳红色的小口上，克利切感受到梦寐以求的东西，自己乖乖的向后扭腰吞吃了进去。

可他已经没有力气了，肛口将将咬住勃发的肉棒，他抽泣着回头看向瑟维：“呜。。。帮、帮帮克利切。。。”

瑟维脑中的弦一瞬间绷断了。

“呜啊啊啊啊！！哈啊。。。”粗大的肉棒青筋遍布，狠狠捅进汁水淋漓的后穴，噗嗤的水声引得水花四溅。

轻轻松松就碾压到omega不深的敏感点。克利切的腰猛然绷紧，被填满的快感和敏感点被捣弄的舒爽让他呼吸都停止了。

萨贝达不满自己被冷落，捏住克利切的下巴就顶进他湿热的嘴里。

小穴和嘴都被填得满满的，已经失去意识沉浸在欲望中的omega急切地吮吸着口中的肉棒，柔软湿热的口腔被顶得鼓出一块，配上克利切泛红的眼角和艳红的嘴唇，说不出的淫荡诱人。

“皮尔森先生。。。克利切。。。”萨贝达作为一个退伍的佣兵，即使拥有着超凡的耐力，此时此刻也再也忍不了哪怕一秒了。

他和瑟维都失去了理智，alpha对omega的占有欲在此刻体现得淋漓尽致，两位站在人类性别顶端的alpha仿佛在较劲般的不停往omega身体里操弄，空气中炸裂的alpha信息需给本就热潮期的克利切雪上加霜。

“呜。。。”克利切浑身湿得就跟从水中捞出来似的，发情期的omega简直就像水做的，哪哪儿都在出水。他的嘴被堵着说不了话，只能漏出几声细不可闻的沙哑呻吟。

他昏昏沉沉的大脑已经被快感占据，身体酥麻得仿佛全身都是敏感点，轻轻碰一下他都忍不住战栗起来。

直到瑟维的性器顶端顶上了肠道深处的一个小口。

“唔。。。呜嗯。。。！！！”克利切突然睁大眼睛惊慌地扭着腰想要拔出瑟维的肉棒。他艰难地吐出萨贝达的肉棒，“别！克、克利切不要！”

他依然奢望着艾玛，他身体里最纯洁最淫荡的器官也只想让艾玛占有。

瑟维眼神暗了下来，他一言不发地扯过想要逃离的人的腰，掰开他的臀瓣就重新顶回了温暖的肠道。

这一次，他丝毫没有客气地冲进了那个从未有人造访的生殖腔。

“哈啊啊啊啊啊！！”爆炸般的快感让克利切呼吸都停止了。涎水止不住的从唇角滑落，克利切一副已经被人操坏了表情，让萨贝达止不住情欲翻涌。

生殖腔被操弄比肠道的快感直接又猛烈得多，他瘦削的身体已经快承受不了过多的快感了。

“克、克利切不要、不要了。。求、哈啊！求求你。。。”他哭着挣扎着向前爬去，却被身后的人毫不客气扯着腰拽回来，体内的肉棒冲撞向了更深处。他颤抖着祈求身后的人的垂怜，想要从这恐怖的无边的快感中挣扎出来。

别说瑟维不愿意，萨贝达也不同意。

克利切这幅样子让他们的征服欲和爱意飙到最高点，而萨贝达还想让他更痴狂一些。

他俯下身含住克利切的性器，吸吮轻咬舔舐，omega的性器都生的小巧精致，但克利切却远超普通Omega。

克利切哆嗦着扯住萨贝达的头发，颤抖的手已经没有力气扯开他了。萨贝达的口腔被撑得有些难受，但想让爱人更舒服的想法还是拔了头筹。

他加快速度摆动头部，舌头不老实的戳进顶端的小口，而此时生殖腔同时被顶弄的快感让克利切猛地扬起脖子，脖颈绷出了一道好看的弧线——他高潮了。

“呜啊啊啊啊——”克利切啜泣着射了出来。

萨贝达咽下口中的精液，舔干净克利切的性器。他抬起身子怜爱地亲亲克利切的唇。

瑟维同时也一个冲刺顶进了最深处的腔道内，性器前端迅速胀大，牢牢卡住狭小的生殖腔。

“啊哈。。。好大。。”alpha特有的结撑得克利切有些难受，但内壁被精液冲刷的快感让克利切哆嗦了一下，他失神地摸了摸自己的小腹，仿佛能透过这层皮肉感受到瑟维的性器。

瑟维顺势咬破了克利切的后颈，注入了自己的信息素，此时克利切的身上已经带上了自己的信息素的味道，像是在雪夜的壁炉边泡上一杯咖啡的味道让瑟维深深的着迷。他顺了顺克利切嶙峋的脊背，暗自心疼怀里的人太瘦了。

他抽出还半硬着的肉棒，示意萨贝达过来。

年轻的alpha从床头拿了水杯过来，正一口一口地喂克利切补水。Omega全身都湿透了，身体正极度缺水。他渴坏了，每当萨贝达渡过一口水他都忍不住伸舌进去想要更多。两人黏黏糊糊的喝完了一杯水，omega的第二波情潮如期而至。

萨贝达掰开克利切一片狼藉的屁股，蘸着缓缓流出的精液喂进了克利切的嘴里。

克利切无力地皱眉撇过头去：“克、克利切才不吃。。。”

可爱的小动作让两人心都快化了，萨贝达伸进一根手指把魔术师的精液引流出来。发情期的omega不断分泌着滑腻的肠液，混杂着大量白浊的精液不停地往外淌。

“你、你到底要、要不要做。”克利切的热潮已经来了，后穴的空虚又席了上来，他不满于佣兵的无所作为，回头瞪他一眼。

可泛红的眼角，潮红的脸和微肿的嘴唇无一不在诱惑着禁欲许久的佣兵。萨贝达忍不住低下头，舔上了那圈嘟起来的肉环。

“呜！！”被人舔穴的感觉和被性器插入完全不同，粗糙的舌苔滑过穴口的诡异酥麻感让克利切腰都软了。他惊慌地搂住身前魔术师的脖子。

“别、不要！克、克利切不要！脏。。。”他语无伦次地拒绝着，可那根柔软灵巧的舌头已经破开无力的肉环顶了进去。

被比自己小的男孩舔穴让克利切羞耻得眼泪都掉了下来。

“瑟、瑟维。。啊！瑟维。。”他哭着向魔术师求救，魔术师只是亲了亲他的眼睛，便一路啃咬到了他的胸前。

乳头被咬住了。因为快感本就挺立的乳头被毫不客气的舔咬玩弄，酥麻感从胸前扩散开。后穴依然被舔着，那根舌头已经舔上了克利切的敏感点。

“哈啊啊啊啊！”第一次遭人舔穴的克利切性器颤颤巍巍地又立了起来。

“真厉害啊。”瑟维握住了克利切的下身上下撸动了一下，嘴里依然不停地吸吮着红艳艳的乳头，“等克利切怀孕后，这里是不是会出奶呢？”

他恶意地吹了下肿成原来两倍大的乳头：“不然我现在就给你吸出奶吧？”

“呜——”克利切发出一声羞耻得的泣音。萨贝达的舌头疯狂地在体内扇动，敏感点被恶意地拍打，小穴不停地往外淌水，萨贝达毫不客气的吸吮进嘴里。

激烈的快感和心理上的羞耻把刚高潮没多久的克利切又推上了一个高潮。

“克利切好厉害，被舌头就操射了呢。”瑟维伸手沾了下已经稀薄了一些的液体，在羞耻到全身泛红的克利切面前晃了晃。

“可是萨贝达还没有进去呢，克利切还撑得住吗？”瑟维放出了一点咖啡味的信息素安抚着急速喘息的人。

“克利切。。。”萨贝达从背后抱住克利切，眯着眼睛撒娇搬的蹭了蹭他的脑袋，不甘示弱地放出自己白茶味的信息素，拉住他的手就抚上自己的性器，示意他自己还没有发泄。

“克、克利切要坏、坏掉了。。不要了。。。”他的手无力地握住萨贝达火烫粗大的肉棒，浑身软成了一滩水，被两个人架住才勉强撑住，声音都带上了破碎的哭腔。

“克、克利切用、用腿帮你好不好？”他羞耻地闭上眼睛，鼓足勇气小声说道。

“砰！”而他的话音还没落，房门就被大力的推开，撞到墙上发出一声巨响。

“你们在干什么？”清脆的女声冷若冰霜。

房间里的战况一触即发。

艾玛的信息素是玫瑰香气。当温柔妩媚的玫瑰尖锐起来，居然也能带着不可阻挡的强势。

克利切的大脑一片空白。被喜欢的人看见和别人上床，还是两个人。艾玛、艾玛是不是已经把他当成人尽可夫的婊子了？

萨贝达眼疾手快拉起杯子裹住浑身狼藉的克利切，警惕地把他抱在怀里，而瑟维则是挡在克利切身前，不甘示弱地放出自己的信息素，表明立场。

“怎么，伍兹小姐，您连基础的礼貌都没有了吗？”瑟维挑起一个嘲讽的笑，“进异性的房间居然连门都不敲？”

艾玛俊俏的小脸扭曲了一瞬。

“皮尔森先生，没有我，这两个人真的能满足你么。”艾玛捏住围裙角，咬咬嘴唇吐露的却是伤人的嘲讽。

“伍兹小姐。”萨贝达感受到怀里的人的颤抖，杀气有如实质一般刺向僵立在门口的艾玛，“请您慎言。如果没有别的事，请回吧，克利切还需要我们帮他度过发情期。”

说完便不再管她，低头安抚地亲了亲克利切的眼睛。

瑟维也视她无物，手不怀好意的伸进被子里，从克利切的脚踝一路轻柔地抚摸到腰际。

克利切被两人安抚着，冻僵的心开始慢慢融化。

艾玛看着床上和谐的三个人。她知道克利切喜欢他。看着那个男人小心翼翼的讨好她，游戏中从始至终的护着她，她又怎么可能没有感觉。

可是少女总是骄纵的，更何况她又是个alpha，于是她一次次的尝试着踩踏他的底限，想看看在他心中她的地位到底有多深。克利切一次次拾起破碎的心小心翼翼的拼起来，依旧跟在她身后追求着她。她没有注意到被拼凑起来的心上的裂痕。

直到她终于碾碎了他所有的容忍和爱意，亲手把心爱的人推上了别人的床。

少女的骄傲让她应该转身离去，可不甘放手的心情又让她懊恼地站在门口，进退两难。

“呜。。。”不知道被两人摸到了哪里，缩在被子里的克利切仰起脖子轻喘，手忙脚乱的想要按住两人越来越过分的手。他真的不想把这样淫荡的样子展现在他喜欢的姑娘面前。

艾玛盯着那张沾满情欲的脸，终是忍不住凑上前去。

瑟维和萨贝达不爽地看着这位不请自来的alpha，但两人却什么也没有说。他们知道，就算他们再怎么努力，怀里这个人心中排名第一的永远是艾玛。

但他们也不敢乞求更多，只要克利切心中还有他们，这就够了。

“事先说明，伍兹小姐。”瑟维伸手拦住艾玛想要触碰克利切的手。

alpha的信息素陡然浓烈起来，对冲在一起仿佛带上了电火花，激得本来就处于情潮中的克利切发出一声小小的哽咽。

“如果您再让他伤心哪怕一次。”瑟维的眼神无比认真，“我们绝对不会再让你靠近他哪怕一步。”

之前因为自己的骄纵而失去先机的艾玛满心后悔，她不会再让克利切失望了，她只想好好疼爱这个一直卑微爱着自己的男人。

萨贝达不情愿的让开一个身位，让艾玛挤进他们中间。

Omega第二波情潮比第一波来的更热烈，克利切此时已经湿透了，昏沉中感受到艾玛清香的信息素让他忍不住像个荡妇一样张开腿。

“克利切。。我也想要。”萨贝达拥着克利切，不满地小声控诉。

“一起吧，他已经够湿了。”瑟维提出建议。

艾玛拨开克利切脸上被汗水沾湿的头发，露出那张泛着情潮的脸，那只澄澈的蓝眼睛里全是对她的眷念。

她的心仿佛被猫爪轻轻挠了一下，突然后悔起早晨推辞了克利切的求欢。

否则现在这里只会有她一个人，这两个alpha哪有机会触碰到他。

可是后悔已经来不及了，她只能从现在开始比另两个人更爱他才行。

萨贝达从背后搂着克利切，等待已久的肉棒顶在渴望已久的穴口，他一挺腰把自己埋进了深处。

“嗯。。”萨贝达舒爽地低吟一声，忍不住大刀阔斧的狠操了两下。湿热的小穴紧紧咬住粗大的性器，层层叠叠的肉壁裹住肉棒不断吮吸，爽到萨贝达头皮发麻，强忍住才没有丢脸的直接射出来。

克利切连呻吟的力气都没有了，他断断续续地喘着气，仰头靠在萨贝达的肩上，任凭萨贝达拉起他的大腿把他抬起来，摆出一个小儿把尿的姿势，正对着艾玛。

艾玛此时被克利切的信息素激得也有些急切，她迅速扒下自己的牛仔裤，让自己硬到发痛的肉棒跳出来，然后托住克利切的臀瓣小心翼翼地撑开已经吃着一根肉棒的后穴，探入了一根手指。

已经艰难含着一根alpha性器的后穴本就撑得满满的，此时又被艰难地撑开，即使是天赋异禀的omega也有些吃不消。

克利切哽咽着拉住艾玛的手腕：“克、克利切办、办不到的。。”

“可是克利切已经累坏了，让我们两个进去好不好？做完这一次就让你休息。”艾玛捧住克利切的脸温柔地亲吻他，唇齿厮磨的感觉有效安抚了克利切惊慌的情绪。

艾玛又小心的探入了一指，直到三根手指能活动自如。她抽出水光淋漓的手，在围裙上蹭了蹭，然后握住自己的性器就抵上了克利切的穴口。

萨贝达把自己抽出来，留了个头部在里面，给艾玛腾出了一点空间，两个人安抚着克利切的情绪，缓慢地一起往里顶了进去。

“呜——”穴口的皱褶都被撑平，小穴艰难地含住两根粗大的肉棒，连收缩的余地都没有了。激痛和被填满的舒爽让克利切眼泪不停地往下掉。

两位alpha咬牙忍住过激的快感停住等克利切适应，艾玛一点点亲吻掉克利切的泪水，萨贝达握住克利切被痛到萎缩的分身抚慰他，直到克利切紧绷的身体放松下来。

alpha们终于忍不住了，开始大刀阔斧地抽插了起来。

“哈啊！啊、慢、慢一点呜。。克、克利切不行了啊啊啊啊！！”

两根性器配合默契的一进一出，每次都狠狠地顶上克利切最敏感的那点。双倍的快感炸开，爽得克利切连脚趾都绷紧了。他被两位alpha抱在怀里，前胸贴着艾玛软绵的胸脯，敏感的乳头蹭在艾玛粗糙的牛仔围裙上，让他哭着摇着头直说要坏掉了。

瑟维在一旁抽完一支烟，灭掉烟蒂走到混乱的三个人身边，转过克利切的头，哄着他含住自己的肉棒。此时克利切上下两张嘴都被性器堵死，连呻吟声都发不出来，爆炸的快感在身体里越积越高，直到瑟维射在了他的嘴里而两个alpha同时冲进肠壁上的生殖腔，在克利切体内成了结——

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊——”克利切沙哑地哭叫出声，射在他嘴里的精液混着涎水从嘴角滑落。

一个alpha的结就把omega撑得十分饱胀了，此时两个alpha一起在他后穴里成结，克利切的小腹都被撑得微微隆了起来。

他被直接送到了高潮，稀薄的精液后紧接着射出的是一道澄澈的淡黄色液体，随即克利切终是被他们操到晕了过去。

萨贝达和艾玛将性器埋得更深了些，alpha成结后射精量非常大，他们两个先后咬上了克利切的脖子，注入了自己的信息素。

克利切身上到处都是他们留下的爱痕，几乎没有一块完好的皮肤，这让三位alpha成就感十足。只是累惨了克利切。

萨贝达和艾玛一左一右的抱住克利切躺在床上感受性爱的余韵，瑟维则拿过毛巾轻轻擦拭克利切遍布液体的身子。

“我才发现原来我是这么的爱你。”艾玛轻轻在克利切额头上留下一个吻，“从此以后，我绝对不会再离开你。”

“多一个人分享虽然很不爽，”萨贝达啧了一声，“但看在克利切喜欢你的份上，就算了。”

瑟维大致清理干净克利切的身子，俯下身亲了亲他的耳朵：“宝贝，我爱你。”

“我们都爱你。”

END


End file.
